


Endless cycle

by SoundlessWay



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, I think :9, M/M, Mink POV, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundlessWay/pseuds/SoundlessWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p>
<p>I wrote this story a while ago (last year) as part of a small project that I won't be able to do for the time being ; v ; )~<br/>This story was modified so many times that I can no longer see the possible (and probable) mistakes I may have made ;; v ;;)-b</p>
<p>Still, I hope you enjoy ♥</p>
<p>PS: The next story will be a KouAo AU (in spanish) :3<br/>That one is aaaalmost done, but it might take a few more weeks for me to finish it ;;  (I lost practice orz)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Endless cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I wrote this story a while ago (last year) as part of a small project that I won't be able to do for the time being ; v ; )~  
> This story was modified so many times that I can no longer see the possible (and probable) mistakes I may have made ;; v ;;)-b
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy ♥
> 
> PS: The next story will be a KouAo AU (in spanish) :3  
> That one is aaaalmost done, but it might take a few more weeks for me to finish it ;; (I lost practice orz)

I wonder how many times this has happened. I find you, I fell in love of you. You make my heart and soul hold a meaning, a _purpose_ to live for.

Until death takes you away from me.

 

How many times?

I’m not sure anymore…

 

It’s cruel that each time you pass away, memories from our previous lives begin to flow inside me.

...but I hold onto them, to those memories warmth.

 

My nights without you are full of nightmares, but… there was _one night_ …

Only one…

When I dreamt about us...

…happy...

_Together._

  

 

Winter has already settled and along with it, the cold. You were trying your best not to feel cold while sitting on that spot you knew it was the warmest one inside our home. You did your best for me not to realize that you were freezing, but in the end I knew you just as much as you knew me.

That feeling of deep joy…. when I came closer to you and hugged you to warm you up.

At least, your face did warmed up. Despite the years we’ve come to be together, you couldn’t avoid the way your cheeks got pink when we were like that.

And that brought me such a joy….

 

 

I wonder if a day when we can die together; a travel for both of us to explore until we can die together, satisfied with our long, long lives.

 

Anyway… it’s already late; I’m too old now.

My mind is full of sadness for all the memories, for my loneliness…

 

A wish?

Ah… I do have one, I wish this to be over. I want to spend my next life with you together until our very end. I want you to be by my side forever without fearing for your life…

 

Aoba…

I love you.

And I’m sure that I’ll love you in the next life.

 

* * *

 

Mink hears a knock at the door, and he allows his man to enter. When the guy does so, he says as fast as possible:

 

“Boss! We’ve found him! The blue-haired guy you told us about!”

“You have his address?” –Mink replies without caring about how tired his man seems to be.

“Yes!”

He begins to walk towards the exit of the base and added before putting a step outside:

“We’re leaving.”

His men agreed with loud screamings, but he doesn’t care; he only aims for one thing. Revenge. And the kid he came across the other day is just what he needs. With that in mind, he steps out of Scratch quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
